1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for fixing a display unit, in particular a thin display unit such as a liquid crystal display unit, to a shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display units such as liquid crystal display units connected to personal computers, for example, are usually placed on a dedicated rack or desk. Such a dedicated rack or desk is called a personal computer rack or personal computer desk, for example. Generally, a display unit connected to a main unit of a personal computer is placed on a shelf on the rack or desk, and a peripheral device, particularly a printer, of the personal computer is placed on another shelf positioned above and integrally formed with the display unit shelf.
The personal computer rack or personal computer desk allows the main unit of the personal computer, the display unit, and the peripheral device, particularly a printer to be accommodated in a small space.
However, if a display unit is put on the personal computer rack or personal computer desk, when the peripheral device operates, e.g., when the printer discharges a printed sheet, it may produce vibrations, which vibrate the personal computer rack or personal computer desk, causing the display unit to resonate. When the display unit resonates, it produces relatively large vibrations, which tend to make it difficult for the user to see the displayed images clearly.